ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Rules/FAQ
Please read our F.A.Q. carefully to avoid questions already answered. The F.A.Q. is frequently updated. Last Update 29th March 17 Ordo Fabula is a story telling fairy tale roleplay group, where all fairy tales have left their previous stories after not finding their happy ending, and are now gathering in a new story in a world called "Fabula". Read the Story for more info. Yes. We are not judging anyone by their art level, but seeing as the group is focused on roleplay and art at once, it is necessary to draw pictures for the group once in a while, for events as example. We are also only accepting applications with a picture of your characters, which has to be self drawn, means no bases and such. We are an R-rated group. Strong violence, explicit sexual scenes, use of alcohol and drugs or hard language, will appear on a regular basis. You are allowed to join at any age on your own risk though. Avoid judging people for adult jokes, etc. You were warned. This group is LGBT+! Your app has to be fully filled out and colored. It can either by digital or traditional. If your art skills lack, make up for it in their information. Try to add a full body picture, if not at least knees up. Full body is recommended though as we want to see a complete outfit. Feel free to add full references in the description. Backgrounds have a minimum of 400 words, personality 200 words. The more, the better! We appreciate well explained characters. Do not create Mary-Sues, everyone has flaws. Weapons have to be featured (unless they are healers, cooks or similar), accessory is optional. Provide a decent level of grammar and expression. Everything needs to be filled out. Join requests need an app linked. If there is no link included, or the app isn't filled out correctly, we will decline you for the moment. You can try as many times as you like after fixing your mistakes. We will not decline you for mistakes until the deadline is over. No. Everyone is given a free chance to get their apps in, even if it's in the last minute. After the deadline you have enough time to claim a new character, since every reserved spot will get opened again. If it's mature content, censor it. All art has to be your own and has to be related to the group. Make sure to submit to the correct folders. If you don't know where to submit ask an admin. Unfinished art goes to the sketch folder. Check carefully what folder you submit to, since there are folders added now and then. The group has public openings every once in a while which new members can join in. The opening status is displayed on the main page of the group. Invited members can submit their apps whenever. This is a chatroom based group, though every kind of rp is allowed. From notes, over comments, to skype and the main chatroom. Script and paragraph rp is welcomed. Ask your rp partners what they prefer if you're starting a roleplay. Be aware though that the main plot is exclusively taking place in the chatroom and that most members meet only in the chatroom to roleplay. Since we mostly do random roleplays, you will often find us roleplaying in script, but we can always switch to paragraph if needed. Do not be rude about anyone's roleplay style. If you only rp through notes or comments, submit roleplays to the gallery. We have a limit of five characters. At the start you are only allowed to have one character until you are earning yourself character slots by being active over time. This means regular presence in the chat and proof of roleplay. Be aware that if you have a character from a very known fairy tale like Snow White, Alice in Wonderland, etc., your second character has to be minor, or lesser known. For example, if you own Snow White, your next character should only be minor, lesser known character. The more characters earned, the more major Fairy Tales you can claim. Every character has to be checked by the admins. Yes. Although if you do so please either let them die in rp or write a scene of their death. Letting them simply leaving without a trace an option as well in case you want to reuse them some day. Make sure to let an admin know before doing so. Do not constantly claim and kill off characters though. Choose each of them wisely. Killing right after creating them is not allowed. No, you can design them however you like. However, we would like you to keep their clothing similar to their story/time era fashion. Designing them to something more creepy/messed up is recommended, seeing as the fairy tales are supposed to have lived through an unhappy ending. People like princesses or bunnies are of course not forced to. Try to design them something detailed to wear and don't make them too plain looking. Gender bending is allowed. Animals should be turned into Gijinkas. We are not allowing characters that are a meant to be a joke, means if they don't fit the role at all they will be declined. Same goes to characters that don't look like their role at all. Hoodies or other modern attire should be avoided. No. Seeing as it would be unfair to others, they are considered two people. However, having a demon inside of your character or a pet that can talk, etc. is not considered a full character seeing as they are bound to their owner. Not necessarily, but it's recommended for being able to interact with other people. Due to the different areas appearing through the story, the world still only features limited areas to live in. While living in another area than where the story takes place, characters are of course allowed to travel wherever they like. No. You can always change your occupation, but that has to happen in roleplay itself. And please do not change your occupation several times in a short period of time. Teams however are permanent. Since the story is our main focus in here, shipping should be taken slow. We highly encourage you to consider meeting different people and focus on realistic relationship development before getting your character into a relationship. A couple who wants to marry has to be together for at least 5 months in real life time. For having a baby together they must be officially married for a realistic period of time and have a stable living condition (as in "not be a hobo on the street"). RP Children are and stay NPCs, means they are not allowed to be played outside of their house. That changes if you find a person who adopts a child as their full character though, which can be yourself. The child then has to turn into a fairy tale itself then though. Pregnancy and Marriage both have to be allowed by the admins before planned. Of course! But don't let them adopt 23 cats at once or something, we don't want crazy cat ladies. ♥ If they have a pet we recommend to fill out the pet meme. The admins are getting their rank over time. All other admins have to agree with them becoming an admin and also their characters have to gain the rank in rp. Admins have to be close to the previous admins and follow the rules strictly. They should visit the chatroom on a regular basis and interact with other members through calls, etc. so we will always be able to contact them if necessary. New members cannot become admins until they have been in the group for several months. Respecting admins is a must, regardless how you feel about their decisions. Feel free to let them have those, but keep it realistic. If you give them an ability that is a bit more powerful or if you're not sure if they are too similar to someone else's ability, make sure to ask an admin. Shadow abilities are limited to the Shadow Creatures/Beasts, shapeshifting to Asian creatures or characters that have it featured in their story. Only characters of fairy tales, nursery rhymes and folktales. We may make exceptions if they are known novel stories, but nothing as books, songs, musicals, ballets, movies, etc. will get accepted. In worry use Google to check if it's considered a tale or not. Mythology of any kind (Amaterasu, Susano'o, Tsukoyomi, etc.) are limited to admins and turned into creatures or OPCs, so they are not able to be taken. Ask an admin before reserving if unsure. No. Only relationships, updating backstory with revealed and admin approved content, updating their app pictures, etc. You may not add new abilities, weapons or a complete new backstory. If they receive an ability or weapon, etc in rp, ask an admin if it's alright first. Adding strong skills to your characters after being approved is a betrayal to the admins and probably will get you kicked out. Anything beside normal animals or weak mutants has to be approved by admins before getting created or brought in in rp. Gods are limited to admins. Send a note to the group with your idea to receive approval and prepare to fill out the template if you invent a new species! Occassionally Played Characters are characters created for plot development. Each one of them has to be admin approved and can be created for events. As their name states, they only appear every once in a while in roleplay or only during certain events. While OPCs are unlimited for admins, the rules on creation for normal members are strict due to the potential abuse of character limit. These characters have to be minor Fairy Tales or play side roles in their stories. Every character you owned before automatically dies or gets killed once leaving the group, unless you are immediately telling us that you might rejoin at some point. In this case your spots get opened again, yet you can reuse your characters if the spots aren't taken by your return. People leaving the group without telling a reason are not allowed to rejoin. If they leave out of busy school life or personal reasons (depressions, hiatus and so on) we will understand and they can rejoin whenever they want. Should a person leave the group just because they don't feel like rping anymore they will be blocked from joining for one opening after they left. This way people cannot leave and rejoin just to claim new characters. Since the characters are Fairy Tales, they don't leave any body after they died and will disappear completely several minutes after their death. Only characters that earned their books will stay with a body that can be buried. Should that not be the case they will be replaced immediately through the imagination system of the world, which replaces fairy tales as long as necessary until one version found their place. Yes and no. If from the same universe and story, you can match your backstories to fit together. However should they be from another dimension of their tale or a completely different story, they simply can't. There is no exception for that. Category:All Pages Category:Group